


Never Let Go

by mweerden



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, RFFA Valentine's Exchange 2018, Rey needs one as well, Reylo baby!, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mweerden/pseuds/mweerden
Summary: The Resistance has fled Crait to the Unknown Regions. Rey and Ben Solo have not seen each other through their Force Bond since, and neither of them is handling it well.





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotTheYounglings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheYounglings/gifts).



> Here's my RFFA gift for NotTheYounglings. I really hope you like it!!
> 
> Many, many thanks to Perry Downing for being my wonderful beta <3

Rey had dreamed of him every night since she had fled Crait to the planet Ilum in the Unknown Regions, with what was left of the Resistance. Some nights she dreamed of the boy he once was. Other nights she dreamed of the man he could have become, and the future they could have had together. Some nights she dreamed of black hallways and coldness, with an overwhelming sense of loneliness seeping through. The worst nights were when she dreamed of his touch, his warmth; of them being together, until she awoke pressing her legs together, flushed and confused. Whichever dream it was, she always woke up with the image of Ben’s pleading brown eyes, his whispered “ _Please_ ” echoing through her mind.

\---

Rey walked through the gloomy hallways on the Resistance base, on her way to the Resistance’s daily morning briefing. The past night had been a hard one again, and her head felt heavy. She probably looked the part too, she thought, because she had received more than a few concerned glances on the way.

Rey heard a familiar chirpy beeping. She groaned a bit inwardly, because she knew that wherever BB-8 was, Poe Dameron could not be far behind. As pleasant as he was to look at, his usual cheerful banter was a bit too much for Rey to handle this morning.

“Sunshine! Are you all set for our supply run this afternoon?” Poe walked up to Rey and put an arm around her shoulders. “I can’t wait to finally get off this planet again, if only for a little while.”

 _Kriff, was that today?_ Rey had forgotten all about it. The supplies they had brought during their move were dwindling, and she had been asked to partake in a mission to gather new supplies. _Well, at least it would get my mind off -_  Rey quickly dropped the rest of that thought. “Can’t wait, Poe,” Rey said, trying valiantly to be cheerful. “I may even let you fly for a bit.” Genuinely smiling now, Rey followed Poe into the briefing room.

\---

Ben walked the dark corridors of the Finalizer alone. He knew his time as Supreme Leader was running out. Although Hux had not openly disrespected him, Ben knew he had been working on the command staff, securing their alliance when the time came to make his move. It would not be the first time for Hux, Ben knew. The man was shrewd and conniving, and on top of that the First Order forces had always been more Hux’s than Ben’s.

Ben had never cared much for the military, strategies and intrigue. He had never aspired this kind of leadership, but the moment he had killed Snoke, Ben had realized that it was either rise to the occasion, or be killed. Either Hux would have had him executed for treason, or the Resistance would have executed him for war crimes. In the end, it made little difference, so Ben reacted out of survival instinct. If only Rey had been able to see that, to understand the predicament he was in.

 _If Rey had stayed by my side_ , Ben thought, _at least I could think straight_. His head would not have been this swirling chaos of memories and emotions – somehow when he was around her, his anger was abated. His hurt was controlled. But she had left him, just like everyone else had always left him. He had used every First Order resource they had to track her down, but they hadn’t had a single good lead. Not that Ben knew what to do or say if he actually found her. That was the irony of the situation. He just knew he had to have her near, and tried not to think beyond that.

\---

The supply run had been a success. They had managed to gather everything they had been after without drawing the attention of the First Order or any of their allies. On the way back to the base, Rey had dinner with Finn and Rose. Rose had gathered some extra supplies of her own, and she had prepared a delicious meal, which should have been a treat after the standard rations they had been getting on the Resistance base these past months. Still, Rey found her appetite lacking. She shoved a few small bites into her mouth and pushed the remainder back and forth on her plate. Rey had been deep into her own thoughts when a voice snapped her out of it.

“Rey? Rey! Where is your head at, peanut?” Finn asked.

Rey forced a small smile. “I was just thinking, Finn. It’s really nothing special.”

Finn didn’t look convinced, and it was obvious on his face. But he didn’t pry, he never did. Rey felt her spirit lift by the wave of love she felt for this man, who was the closest thing to a brother she would ever have.  

“Rose asked you if you were up for a game of dejarik,” Finn continued.

“I’m so sorry Rose, but I think I’ll head to bed,” Rey said.

“Sure Rey, you go ahead. You look like you could use it,” Rose replied innocently, immediately flushing. “I mean, not that you look bad - you look great. Wonderful,” Rose stammered.

Rey laughed. Rose’s embarrassment was very endearing, and Rey had come to sincerely care for the girl. She was genuinely happy for Rose and Finn that they had found each other, even if it amplified her own loneliness at times.

“It’s fine, Rose! I really do need it and we all know it, don’t worry,” Rey tried to assure Rose. “I’ll see you in the morning, we’ll be back on the base by then if all goes well.”

Rey retreated to her small sleeping quarters to get ready for bed. As she was brushing her hair she was overcome by the familiar rushing sensation of the Force Bond opening. Stunned, but feeling her old anger rising within her, Rey whirled to face Ben. However, when she saw him, most of her anger dissipated instantly. He looked even worse than she did - pale, with dark circles under his eyes, and hair in disarray. His eyes were big and desperate, like a caged animal.

Neither of them spoke as they took each other in. Neither of them knew what to say to make things right again. “Luke is gone,” Rey offered, and was surprised at the bitterness that lined those words. “You have little to fear from us anymore, Supreme Leader. I hope you’re happy now.”

Ben flinched at Rey’s tone. He slowly walked up to her. He towered over Rey, face unreadable. But when he spoke, his voice was as soft and gentle as it ever was. “You left me,” Ben almost whispered. It was Rey’s turn to flinch at the pain that was evident in his tone.  “Left me for dead.” Ben grimaced. “What did you think was going to happen, Rey? Did you really think we could just walk off the Supremacy after what we did? That I’d be welcomed into the Resistance’s ranks with open arms, especially now that my mother is gone?”

 _He didn’t know?_ “Ben. Your mother was gravely wounded by the blast, but survived. She is very much alive,” Rey said.

Ben took a shuddering breath and ran his hands over his head. He turned away from Rey to hide the enormous relief that was visible on his face. Rey closed the gap between them in seconds and gently put her hand on the back of his arm. Ben’s breath caught at her touch. Slowly, hesitantly, he started to turn around. When he lifted his eyes to hers, Rey saw all the raw emotion in it.

“I…I’ve missed you,” Rey said hesitantly. “It’s been so long that I felt you through the Force, I was afraid that we’d lost the bond.”

Ben leaned in closer to Rey and softly said, “Force bonds can’t sustain over infinite distances. I assumed that you were too far away -”

“- and now that I’m here on the Falcon, I’m within reach again,” Rey finished. “But that means -” Rey didn’t finish. She didn’t have to; they both understood the implications.

Without breaking eye contact with her, Ben removed both gloves and dropped them unceremoniously on the floor. They were standing so close together that Rey could feel heat rolling off him like a furnace. In slow motion, Ben lifted his hands to her face and softly trailed his fingers over Rey’s cheeks, as if he needed to reassure himself that she was really there.

Feeling his skin on hers sent a wave of electricity through Rey’s body, making her inhale sharply. The feeling of completeness, of being whole, passed over her and in that moment Rey knew that she never wanted to stop feeling his touch. She didn’t know when she would next have the opportunity to do this and she found her need for what he stirred in her overwhelmed her reason. Rey grabbed the folds of Ben’s tunic and raised herself up on her toes, eyes still firmly on his, hoping he understood what she wanted.

Ben licked his lips as he leaned in, and gently placed his lips on Rey’s. The added skin contact felt like an explosion going off in Rey’s head, and left her wanting more. While languidly swirling her tongue over Ben’s, Rey snaked her hands into his dark mane. Ben’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her into him tightly. She could feel his hardness against her belly, making her legs weak with want. She pressed into him and the friction made Ben moan into their kiss.

Ben hands roamed over Rey’s back under her tunic, as if wanting to feel every inch of her at once. Rey’s fingers starting working on his belt. When it clunked heavily on the floor, they finally broke their kiss. They gazed into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily, like two people caught in a fever dream. Perhaps they were, the air was filled with inevitability.

“Do you... do you really want to do this?” Ben whispered.

Rey blinked at him and slowly, very slowly lifted her tunic over her head and let it fall to the floor. Ben sucked in his breath at the sight of her bare chest. “I do want to,” Rey breathed. “But Ben, I have to tell you I’ve never done this before.”

Ben smiled. “Neither have I. We’ll figure it out together.”

Rey opened his tunic and Ben shrugged it off awkwardly, keeping one hand on Rey’s back at all times to not break their contact. Blushing heavily, Rey hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her leggings and pushed her leggings and panties down. Ben’s head spun for a moment when he took in her beautiful, sun kissed lean body. Not wanting to wait any longer, lest he lose his nerve, he boldly pushed down his own pants and underwear and stepped out of them.

Ben leaned down and laid a hot kiss right under Rey’s jaw. His hands explored her breasts as he trailed wet kisses down her neck. He sank to his knees before her, extending his line of kisses to her breasts. Rey moaned with pleasure and pulled his head closer to her chest, her hands weaving through his soft hair. Ben’s hands kneaded her firm behind, then trailed over her hip bone towards her apex. He heard Rey gasp and moan loudly when his careful fingers explored her wetness. Her scent, her taste, her touch, it was all intoxicating Ben. He wanted this moment to last forever, but he dared not push his luck. Neither of them knew how long it would be before Rey would be out of reach yet again, making the bond dissolve - it added a sense of desperation to their already hurried and needy lovemaking.

Ben stood up, lifting Rey up in a bridal carry. He carried her to the small bunk, carefully laid her down, and positioned himself between her legs. Fingers intertwined, and eyes firmly locked, Ben slowly entered Rey. She felt it sting, but the pain was dulled by something much more powerful – the intimacy of this contact between them felt like fireworks explosions going off in their bodies. They both took a moment to adjust to that feeling. Ben was reeling, but even in his ecstasy he did not fail to see the quick grimace of pain that had crossed over Rey’s face.

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” he asked alarmed.

“No, no. I’m okay,” Rey assured him. “Just… go slow.”

Ben obliged her, and Rey found herself adjusting to his girth with more ease. She hooked her legs around Ben’s waist. Rey squealed and arched her back when the new angle allowed Ben to hit a spot deep within her, which she didn’t even know she possessed.

“Kriff, Ben!” Rey laughed. “Do that again!”

Ben smiled and thrust even deeper. Rey whimpered with pleasure and her nails left angry red trails all over Ben’s back. Ben felt his release nearing, but just as he started to wonder how much longer he would last, Rey’s moans became more urgent. Thrusting more and more erratically, Ben held on until he felt Rey clamping around him. He let his last restraints go and kissed her hard as he followed her into release.

Ben pressed his forehead to Rey’s as they both caught their breath. Then he kissed the tip of her nose and rolled off her, somehow managing to fold himself into the bunk next to Rey, and quickly drew her flush against him again. They were both beyond exhausted, and Ben felt himself drifting off to the rhythm of their hearts, beating in sync as if Rey were an extension of himself.

“I didn’t leave you for dead, you know,” Rey whispered.

“Hmm?” Ben mumbled and looked at Rey quizzically with one eye open.

“In the throne room. I didn’t leave you for dead,” Rey repeated, more urgently this time. “I checked on you to make sure you weren’t hurt. Then I pushed that button on your belt, to make sure they would come and get you out in time.”

Ben reflected on Rey’s words, and found that he did not know what to say. It hurt to think of what had happened. It hurt to think of what was never going to happen. There was only now, only this moment, and he did not want to ruin it. Instead of speaking, he held Rey even more tightly, kissing her head until she fell asleep.

\---

A sudden deceleration of the Millennium Falcon woke Rey up. _The thrusters!_ she thought. _We’re landing!_ A wave of panic washed over Rey, and she tried to turn around, struggling against the bedsheets that she had wrapped around her naked body in her sleep. What she saw made her heart break in two; her bed was empty. Ben was gone. “No, no, no...Ben!” Rey cried as she buried her head into her pillow. She felt as if she had been ripped in half; as if part of her was missing, and she wasn’t fully there anymore. She feared it would be a long time before she would be close enough to see him again.

When her worst sobs had tapered off, Rey dragged herself out of bed, squared her shoulders, and started to dress. Even though she wondered if she would ever be whole again, last night’s encounter had strengthened Rey’s faith that the Force had a plan for her and Ben. They had found each other again after all this time, and they would continue to find one another, Rey knew. Her vision had shown her that they had a future together, and even though Rey could not possibly fathom how that would come to happen, she decided she had to exercise patience and trust in the Force.

\-----  
\-----

3 MONTHS LATER

\-----  
\-----

Rey was deep into a dreamless sleep when she was roughly awakened by someone rudely kicking her cot. Only when she opened her eyes did she realize she was not laying in her cot, but on a moveable trolley, and she was not in her bedroom, but under the transport speeder she had been repairing.

“Rey!” Finn called out to her. “What are you doing down there?”

Rey rolled out from under the speeder. One look at her puffy eyes and Finn burst out laughing.

“Okay, I see, I see,” he laughed. “Hard at work are we?”

“I guess not, Finn,” Rey smiled. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I just can’t seem to keep my eyes open at all anymore.”

“Well, if you’re not doing any work anyway, you have no excuse not to join me for lunch,” Finn offered.

“Good plan!” Rey jumped up. “I’m starving!”

Rey and Finn made their way through the mess hall and spotted General Organa and Poe. As soon as Rey sat down, the smell of Poe’s caf reached her nostrils and she suddenly gagged.

“Poe, please get that caf away from me,” Rey pleaded, pinching her nose shut.

“Whoa whoa, what’s come over you? You used to love this stuff,” Poe argued, but he stood up to throw his caf away all the same.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t seem to endure the smell anymore.” Rey looked around the table apologetically, and was a bit taken aback by the intensity of General Organa’s gaze on her.

Poe returned and eyed the rather obscene amount of food that Rey had loaded onto her plate.

“Well, at least you have your appetite back,” he joked.

“That I do, yes,” Rey smiled. “I can’t seem to stop being hungry these days. Or sleepy.”

“Maybe you have a parasite,” Finn offered helpfully. “Maybe you should stop by medbay and have it checked out.”

Rey rubbed her belly. “Well I have been feeling a bit bloated lately…”

“Why don’t I join you, Rey,” Leia said. “I have some lab results to check with Doctor Tser, anyway.

“Oh General, no. I don't want you to go through any trouble on my behalf,” Rey exclaimed.

Leia stood up resolutely. “Nonsense. It’s no trouble at all.” Taking a confused Rey by the arm, she led the way to the medbay.

Once there, Rey received a quick physical test, and had some blood drawn for testing. Rey and Leia were asked to wait for the results of the bloodwork.

As they sat in slightly awkward silence, Leia decided to speak up about something that had been bothering her for quite some time.

“Rey, have you been seeing someone lately?” Leia asked as casually as she could.

Rey looked at Leia with a nonplussed look. “I’m seeing you right now?”

Leia chuckled over this girl, who was so streetwise in so many ways, and yet so pure and unknowing in others. “I mean, have you been dating anyone?”

Rey whirled, feeling a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. “No! No, I haven’t been dating anyone! Why would you ask that?”

Leia decided that the best way to find out what she wanted to know, was ask the girl straight. “Well…the truth is Rey, that when you joined us on Crait, I could feel my son’s presence around you. As if you carried a part of his energy around you. From Chewie I had heard that you had gone to see him, to try and convince him to come with you. You didn’t tell me anything of what happened on Snoke’s ship, and I didn’t want to pry. I knew he hadn’t come back with you, so I thought it would be best not to know. I thought the presence I felt was a leftover from your encounter, and that it would fade over time. But it hasn’t. It’s only grown stronger. I feel his presence around you, as strongly as if he were standing next to me.” Leia looked at Rey pleadingly. “Please. You can tell me what’s going on.”

Rey could not look Leia in the eye. She felt a mix of so many emotions. Guilt for not telling a mother about her son’s true actions. Shame for having been so close to someone who was supposedly their worst enemy. Fear of being seen as a traitor, or worse, being made to leave her friends. And an intense loneliness for the man whose presence apparently never left her, even when he was an impossible distance away from her.

Before Rey could speak, Doctor Rafi Tser interrupted them. “Rey, your results are in. Congratulations, you’re pregnant!” With a smile, he stuck his hand out to congratulate Rey.

For a moment Rey felt the ground give way beneath her. She staggered and Leia quickly grabbed her arm to steady her. Rey burst into desperate sobs that racked her small frame. With a hand gesture, Leia waved the baffled doctor away. She grabbed Rey and held her close, stroking her hair. Even in her shock, her motherly instincts never failed her.

“I don’t understand why, or how,” she told Rey gently, but firmly. “But I will keep you safe. _All_ of you.”

\---

On the Finalizer, Ben retreated to his private quarters after a long and particularly hostile command meeting. Hux was getting cocky, openly chipping away at Ben’s credibility as Supreme Leader.

With a sigh he dropped his large frame into a comfortable chair, thinking back to the night he spent with Rey on his father’s ship. He assumed the Resistance was still holing up wherever they were, because there had not been a single Force connection between them since that night.

The morning after his encounter with Rey, Ben had felt worse than he had the morning after their fight in the forest on Starkiller Base. The hurt he felt was from wounds that could not be seen, and could not be treated with bacta. He had been just a shadow of himself ever since.

Ben had been pondering his options for months now. There were many paths for him to take, but in the end the answer was always the same; he had to see her, consequences be damned. He needed Rey or he needed death. At least, if he died near her, he would die as himself, as Ben Solo. Not as the empty shell that he was now.

That night Ben Solo started making a plan.

\-----  
\-----

5 MONTHS LATER

\-----  
\-----

 _This can’t be happening_ , Rey thought desperately. _It’s too soon!_

She had had light on-and-off cramps all morning, but hadn’t considered it anything special. She’d gone along with Finn on a walk, thinking she’d walk off the cramps. But now she found herself doubled over from the pain, barely able to breathe.

“Rey! What’s wrong?” Finn exclaimed. “Is it the baby?”

Rey tried to talk. “It’s –”

“Too soon,” they continued in unison.

 Finn resolutely picked Rey up. “I’m getting you to medbay. Don’t worry, Rey. They’re gonna take good care of you.”

Still in physical agony, but at least slightly comforted, Rey let her head rest on her friend’s shoulder. When the news of her pregnancy became known, everyone had been in shock. Rey did not blame them – she was in shock as well, more so than anyone else. No one had pressed her for an explanation though, and she suspected that Leia had had a hand in that. Many people were wary and suspicious though, and drew away from Rey. Poe was among them, and that was something Rey had been very sad about. But she couldn’t tell them. They would not understand, and Rey feared what would happen to her baby if they knew he was the son of their worst enemy. Finn had been amazing though. He had been nothing but supportive to Rey, keeping her away from accusatory glances and whispered rumors. 

By the time they reached medbay, Rey’s pain had worsened so much that she was screaming. Leia, alerted by staff that had passed Finn and Rey on their way to the medbay, was waiting on them with the medical staff. The sound of Rey’s screams made Leia’s blood run cold. She knew Rey was not squeamish, and from her own experience she knew that labor hurt – but it wasn’t supposed to hurt this much.

“Get her inside quickly!” Finn yelled at the doctor. He laid Rey on a stretcher, which was promptly wheeled inside by the orderlies. Finn and Leia followed on their heels. Once inside, the doctor started examining Rey, gently feeling her protruding belly before grabbing a medscan machine. He stared at the screen for what seemed like an eternity. Finn was jumping impatiently from one foot to the other with a pained expression on his face; Leia had clasped her hands in front of her, and waited with closed eyes.

Doctor Tser turned to them with a grave expression. “The baby is in breech position. We’ll have to operate, and quickly, or we will lose them both.”

The orderlies started ushering Finn and Leia out of the medbay, without even giving them time to speak to Rey.

“Rey!” Finn yelled. “You can do this! We’re waiting right here! Right here!”

As Rey was wheeled away from her friends, scared and in agony, her mind called out to the one person in the galaxy she needed most in this moment: _BEN!! Please Ben, I need you here!_

\---

Rey awoke a few hours later. She blinked into stark bright lightness of the room, trying to remember why she was here. Then the reality hit her, and she gasped as she frantically felt her belly for a baby that was no longer there.

“Rey,” Leia’s soft voice spoke up. “Don’t be scared. Everything has gone well.”

Rey turned her head towards the voice and saw Leia standing at the window, holding a bundle. Leia’s eyes were red from crying, and Rey got spooked all over again.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Is it the baby?” she asked frantically.

“Sweetheart, he’s fine, he’s fine,” Leia reassured her. She walked over to Rey, and held the bundle out to her. Staring at Rey from a swatch of blankets was the most beautiful round face she had ever seen, with dark brown eyes and a shock of black hair sticking out in several directions.

“Here, take him.” Leia handed Rey her son. She wiped at her face. “He just looks so much like him. I felt as if time had transported me 30 years back, and I was holding my own son again. He was so innocent then, so pure.”

Rey felt a pang in her heart for this woman, who had suffered so much, and lost so many. When Rey looked at her son, and considered the love she felt for this child whom she had only met moments ago, she could understand Leia’s feelings for Ben much better. She would never stop loving him. She may not ever fully forgive Ben, but she would never stop loving him.

Rey was jolted out of her reverie by the base’s alarms going off. She clutched the baby to her and looked at Leia. “What is going on?”

Leia took one look at the comlink on her wrist and squared her jaw. “It seems we’re under attack. Sit tight Rey, I will send people to guard you.” With one last look at her grandson, she walked out.

 ---

 _Enemy ship incoming_ , the message on Leia’s comlink had read. _It’s Kylo Ren!_ She hurried to the command room. Before entering, she took a moment to calm herself. She would need every ounce of diplomatic skill she had if her son was to survive this, whatever it was.

All eyes turned to her when she entered the room, and she made good use of the momentum.

“Is it just the one ship?” she asked briskly.

“Yes, General,” Poe replied. “Kylo Ren’s command shuttle.”

“Right. I’m going out there alone,” Leia said. “You will all stand down until I give the signal. Understood?”

She was met with incredulous stares and confused muttering.

“General, with all due respect, I can’t let you do that. We cannot protect you if you go there alone,” Poe implored Leia.

“You can, and you will. There is a reason he came by himself, Poe. If he wanted to harm us, he would have brought the whole First Order fleet.”

Biting his lip, Poe considered this for a moment.

“I’m not asking you for permission, Poe,” Leia said. “I’m going to face my son, and I’m going to do it alone.”

\---

Ben waited until he saw his mother walking out the base gates, and crossing the plains towards his hovering command shuttle. He landed the shuttle as she waited. The entry ramp lowered to the ground, and for the first time in forever, Ben strode out to meet his mother.

When he reached Leia, he found that he could not look her in the eye. He knew many things needed to be said, mostly by him, but that would have to wait. His panic made him even more impatient than usual.

“Mother. Where is Rey? She’s hurt,” Ben asked urgently. “I felt her distress through the Force.”

“Is that how you knew where we were?” Leia asked.

“Yes,” Ben replied softly. “She called out to me.” Ben finally raised his eyes to his mother’s. She looked stern, but her eyes were warm and glistening with tears barely held back. “I have to see her. _Please_.”

“Rey is well, Ben. She was in great pain, but is recovering. She’s in medbay.” Leia hesitated and bit her lip. “With your son.”

Ben’s understanding of his mother’s words landed a few seconds after he heard them.

“With my… my... what?” he stuttered.

“Your son, Ben. You have a son.”

Feeling his weight give out from under him, Ben sank to his knees on the dusty ground.

Leia put her hand on her son’s shoulder. “If you want to live to see him, you must stay calm and quiet, and follow my lead. Are you able to do that?”

Unable yet to speak, Ben nodded.

“Tell me where they are,” Leia said.

Ben reached into the folds of his tunic and brought out several holodiscs. “This is all the information you need on the First Order. Hux is dead,” Ben said bitterly. “He tried to stop me from going to her. I’m not sure who took power after I left.”

When Leia took the holodiscs, Ben unclipped his saber and presented it to her. “I don’t care what happens to me… after. Just let me see them.”

“Come with me, Ben,” Leia said. “Keep your eyes on the ground, and don’t say one word. Don’t give them any more reason than they already have.”

Leia started walking towards the base, Ben trailing behind her like a lumbering giant. They were met by Poe, and a squad of nervous Resistance members carrying very heavy artillery.

“Tell your men to stand down, Poe,” Leia commanded. “A word, please.” She took Poe aside. Ben was left standing awkwardly in front of the guards.

“Don’t take too long,” Ben hissed at his mother. He was almost convinced one of these nervous trigger-happy jocks would accidentally shoot him if they waited here any longer. 

“General, what are you doing?” Poe asked.

“He will be under my custody and supervision, Poe,” Leia told him. “Until we have the opportunity to deal with his actions in a formal manner.”

“He’ll kill everyone here, General!” Poe pleaded with Leia. “You can’t trust him!”

Leia sighed and shook her head. “There’s something you need to know. Do you remember the message we received that Starkiller Base had our location, the Ileenium System, as the next target?”

“Yes, but what does that have to do with – “

Leia cut Poe off with a hand gesture. “Don’t you see, Poe? He was the one that sent the message to warn us! The message was encrypted with his own personal code, that’s how I knew. I’m the only one to know it anymore.”

Poe looked at Leia, absolutely baffled. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“Telling anyone could have signed his death warrant. I didn’t want to put him in jeopardy. Now, he seems to have burned all his bridges anyway. And he did it for her, Poe. He did it all for Rey.” Leia put her hand on Poe’s arm. “Let him see her, Poe. We’ll deal with the rest later.”

Poe contemplated Leia’s request for two seconds. Then he turned to the troops. “Stand down, everyone,” he yelled. “Kylo Ren will be the General’s personal ward.”

Grumbling and confused, the troops lowered their weapons. Ben glared at them at he followed his mother inside. Nothing was said between them as they walked the halls towards the medbay. Ben was much too anxious to talk. His heart rate sped up as they neared Rey’s room.

When they reached Rey’s door, Leia waved the guards off. She turned to Ben, and took one of his hands in hers. The sudden contact startled Ben, but he did not pull his hand away. Leia smiled at her son, her eyes brimming with tears. She squeezed his hand, and turned to unlock the door.

With a hiss, the door opened, and Ben stepped through it.

Rey had been waiting anxiously for Leia’s return, not knowing what was going on outside. When the door suddenly opened and Ben stepped in, she started crying in relief. “Ben! You came! You heard me,” she exclaimed.

Ben had frozen in place at the sight of her, the girl he had dreamed of since as long as he could remember, holding a bundle of blankets. He made his feet carry him to her bedside.

“This is our son, Ben,” Rey said. “He was in breech when labor started, so they had to operate to save us.” With a slight smile, she added, “He’s a little troublemaker, just like you.”

Ben regarded the baby boy, with eyes and hair the same color as his. “I am so sorry I wasn’t here for you,” he said softly to Rey. He was mesmerized by the delicate, tiny face in front of him, but at the same time his voice was heavy with regret.

“You’re here now,” Rey said. “That’s all that matters now.”

Ben turned to Rey, took her hand, and pressed his forehead to hers. Their contact filled his whole being with warmth and peace, and for the first time in a long time, he felt whole again.  

“Hold us, Ben,” Rey whispered. “Hold us and never let go.”


End file.
